<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Let's hang out sometime by Anything00but</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746180">1. Let's hang out sometime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but'>Anything00but</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Relationships, M/M, Protective Peter Hale, Protectiveness, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Torture, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole body hurts. His head is killing him and his left eye doesn’t open anymore. Stiles is afraid to move his lips in case they crack open. Breathing is hard and he misses Peter and his werewolf magic powers, how the man can pulls his pain away. Peter would probably do it non-stop until Stiles is all healed. The sap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's hang out sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>waking up restrained/shackled/<span class="u"> <b>hanging</b> </span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles wakes up hanging by his hands on the ceiling. The robe the hunters have used is rubbing his wrist raw and they burn. A quick, but careful look, upwards confirms Stiles’ belief that his wrists are red with the skin having been rubbed off. </p><p>He can’t reach the floor with his feet as he kicks around pathetically. He doesn’t know how long he has been hanging but it must be for some time already. He can feel the ache in his shoulders, shoulder blades and in his back. A quiet groan slips past his lips as he tries to reach the ground.</p><p>His whole body hurts. His head is killing him and his left eye doesn’t open anymore. Stiles is afraid to move his lips in case they crack open. Breathing is hard and he misses Peter and his werewolf magic powers. The way how the man can pulls his pain away. Peter would probably do it non-stop until Stiles is all healed. The sap.</p><p>Scott should have killed Gerard when he had the chance. If the old man would be dead Stiles would not be there. In a god forsaken basement hanging from the ceiling. If he gets out- no- when he gets out he will kill Scott himself for this.</p><p>Stiles warned him about what would happen if Scott lets Gerard go. Peter warned Scott. Derek warned him. Even Chris Argent warned Scott about letting his father go, knowing what kind of person his father is. But no. In Scott’s little head everyone deserves a second chance. </p><p>And it doesn’t even seem to matter that the boy is a total idiot. The natural selection must have looked at Scott and felt pity towards the boy and his brown puppy eyes. Stiles is convinced there is no other reason for why Scott is even alive anymore. With all the shit that goes down in Beacon Hills. </p><p>Stiles has amused himself and Peter many times joking about the night in the woods when Peter bite Scott. About how half of the forest would have been full of better candidates than the boy. Half of the deputies who were looking for the body of Laura’s, Stiles, the bunny in the bush. And Peter chose the only person that should not have been granted the power.</p><p>Every single evil and sinister creature out there who wants nothing but to bring chaos and sorrow to people. Every feral omega to every alpha seeking helpless people to turn. Every wendigo trespassing through their territory. Every god forsaken goblin trying to destroy their home town. Every single criminal Scott finds out about is let go, told to not do it again. And it’s usually not even a week later when Stiles hears that the person they let go has killed someone.</p><p>Scott doesn’t want to see the terror and sorrow he causes after he lets all those creatures go. He only basks in the knowledge of how marvelous a human being he is when he forgave a murderous alpha. No worry about the people who must suffer after them.</p><p>Stiles once told him about an alpha who Scott had let go had killed a toddler. The look of obviousness on his face had made Stiles want to help the natural selection and the other people on the planet earth to relieve them of the agony of carrying Scott. Scott had asked about how he should have known, how the alpha had promised to not kill again. Peter had to drag Stiles out of the loft so he wouldn’t not have killed Scott right then and there.</p><p>But no one else is evil in Scott’s little black and white world except for Peter. Peter will always be evil. The arch evil send to torture them. What Peter did while mad out of his mind is unforgivable but what those murderers do just for the kicks of it can be forgiven. Peter has redeemed himself by helping them, to the pack and to Stiles.</p><p>Stiles has told Scott to go to hell with his childlike worldview. Scott has told him to not listen to a murderer who only wants to poison their minds. The rant of how evil Peter is, how he has always planned on getting the alpha power back, how Stiles it nothing but a step in his plan. The little crack in their friendship breaks into a canyon as Scott makes Stiles choose between himself and Peter.</p><p>To say the obvious Stiles chose Peter.</p><p>He has not regretted it for a single second. And he never will.</p><p>The black and white world view of Scott’s is going to get someone from the pack killed. And now it seems very possible it’s Stiles’ time to go. He has survived so many shitshows in his lifetime that if he makes it out alive just once more he is packing his stuff and moving out of Beacon Hills. He will take his father with him and Peter. Or he wouldn’t even have to take Peter with him, the man would follow him.</p><p>Peter can be his sugar daddy if he wants. He could look after their little pack of three with his money, he could be their alpha. Stiles is ready to follow the man even to hell because Peter would make sure that nothing happens to him.</p><p>It’s been three days since he was taken. </p><p>Three fucking days of agony.</p><p>Stiles is sure Peter is looking for him. As is his father. John must have sent deputies around the town as soon as he noticed Stiles’ disappearance. God he hopes Peter has beaten the living shit out of Scott for this. Just to say I told you so.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything”, Gerard’s voice breaks Stiles’ thoughts.</p><p>The old man is standing by the stairs, smiling his signature smirk. Stiles glares at the man as best as he can. </p><p>“Fuck off”, Stiles snarls.</p><p>“Has your father not taught you manners?” Gerard asks as he stares down at Stiles.</p><p>“He has. But he also taught me that I only should be nice to those who deserve it.”</p><p>“I must wonder what childhood trauma would affect you so much that you decide to change sides and side with the monsters. You are a clever young man. You must see that the monsters aren’t the answer to keep you safe”, Gerard lectures disgusted by Stiles.</p><p>“And you are doing such a wonderful job at keeping me safe?” Stiles asks sarcastically.</p><p>“You only happen to be a casualty. You must see the bigger picture. What is one life to many? If you die the Hale pack will declare a war and we will wipe them out. If you just tell me where to find the alpha you get to live and there will be no civilian casualties.”</p><p>“You are so full of shit”, Stiles snarls at the old man.</p><p>“Still not telling the location of the Hale alpha?” Gerard asks, taking a step closer.</p><p>“Nope”, Stiles laughs, “How does it feel to lose to a teenager? Your name brings fear in the people aware of the supernatural and you still can’t beat me to tell you where Peter is.”</p><p>Gerard grinds his teeth together, annoyance clear in his look. He doesn’t say anything as he turns to his toy box. Stiles hates it. He hates it so much when the man as old as dinosaurs call a box full of torture devices a toy box. The first time Stiles heard the man say it he thought something much more sinister.</p><p>“Don’t worry Stiles”, Gerard says as he looks around his toolbox, “Everyone has a breaking point. And I’m keen to find yours.”</p><p>“Well I have to wish you the best of luck then”, Stiles laughs, pained as his chest hurts.</p><p>“I don’t need luck”, Gerard says, turning around with a pair of tongs.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down!” John sighs to Peter as he watches the man pace around the sheriff’s room, “You are making me agitated.”</p><p>Peter stops dead in his track and turns to look at John with red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Peter knows he is acting jittery but he can’t help it. It’s been four days since Stiles was taken. No leads, no trails to follow.</p><p>“Uncle Peter”, Derek tries carefully, “We will find him.”</p><p>A low growl fills the room as Peter stares at his nephew. Of course he knows it. He knows they will find Stiles. The only thing that nags in his head is the voice asking if they will find Stiles alive.</p><p>“John”, Peter starts, “With all due respect we are wasting our time by going the legal way about things. All we know Stiles could be-”</p><p>“No! My son is alive!” John says sternly, “There is no talking about it Hale. We need to find out who took him and then- only then- I’m giving you free hands to work with. I want Stiles home in one piece just as much as you do.”</p><p>“I know. I apologize”, Peter says as he takes a seat before the sheriff’s table, “It’s hard. I know.”</p><p>“Jordan is going through the security footage if we missed something”, John tells tapping his finger against the table.</p><p>Peter hates the waiting. Stiles could be anywhere right now. He could be dead for all Peter knows. There has not been any demands made for his safe return so Peter has no idea who could be the offender. </p><p>He suspects the Argents. Not Chris. Chris could be called an ally. Stiles has teased Peter many times about the fact how well he and Chris get along. Peter would not say that they are friends. The trust has broken too much for that when the Argents killed his family. But Chris is a valued advisor for his pack. No- it’s not Chris, the man knows that his head is on the line if he has something to do with this.</p><p>It could be Chris’ daughter. She has never sat well with Peter how quickly she attached herself to Scott. Nor the fact how quickly her mind changes about werewolves. She is like a weather vane. Peter doesn’t trust her as far as he can throw her. Stiles doesn’t trust her either, he would not let her get so close to him.</p><p>“It’s Gerard Argent!” Jordan comes running in the sheriff’s room, “We have him on tape just a few hours before Stiles went missing. He was seen next to Stiles’ car.”</p><p>“Hale- you know what to do”, John nods towards Peter, a grim look taking over his face.</p><p>Peter smirks bloodthirsty.</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>Stiles wakes up to hear yelling and shooting from upstairs. His head is spinning but he can recognize the growl anywhere. He lets out a cry of relief when he hears Peter growl. Stiles listens to the hunters being torn apart, throats being ripped out. He has no idea how long it has been going on before he woke up but he hopes someone will come and quick to save him.</p><p>Then everything goes silent. Stiles can’t hear anything but his labored breathing and hammering heartbeat in his ears. There is no more yelling, no more sounds of limbs being torn off from living bodies.</p><p>“Stiles!” Peter's voice fills Stiles’ ears as the door to the basement opens.</p><p>The light shining from behind Peter blinds Stiles. He has no idea if it’s a day or night. The footsteps get closer and Stiles flinches in automation, expecting pain. Instead his hands fall free and he is falling towards the ground. He never touches the cold cement floor.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here”, Peter’s soft voice brings hope to Stiles who nods against the man’s chest.</p><p>Peter slowly carries him out of the basement. The upper floor is a carnage. The floor is covered in blood. The walls have a good amount on them also. The bodies on the floor make Stiles smirk as he recognizes them. All the hunters who are responsible for his injuries are now dead beneath his feet.</p><p>In the blur of getting out of the basement Stiles missed his father who stands by the front door, a shotgun in his hands. Derek is waiting for them outside with Jordan.</p><p>Gerard’s head is separated from his body and decorated with a stick that has been struck through it. Stiles closes his eyes knowing Peter and his small pack will take care of him.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>